


The Chocolate Hello Kitty Waffle: A little!Will and little!Alana Adventure

by LivingOnTheEdge5



Series: Little!Will and Daddy!Hannibal [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy!Jack, Dolls, Little!Alana, Little!Will, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mommy!Margot, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Revenge, Spanking, Tears, Teasing, daddy!Hannibal, mommy Margot, playdate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTheEdge5/pseuds/LivingOnTheEdge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Will is forced to spend the day with little!Alana and her mommy Margot. While there, he decides to give little!Alana a dose of her own medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82/gifts).



> Dedicated to puppyxtraining, uhhuhhannil,cannibalspet, and our own reigning "Queen of Age Play" telera.
> 
> (Written very early in the morning then edited and posted via my phone- apologies for any errors in grammar )

[My pal's story based on the same prompt :-)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4347104/chapters/9859904)

 [Inspired from this tumblr post](http://anislandcalledcalifornia.tumblr.com/post/123961553631/gratuitous-hellokitty-food-porn)

 

"But I don't want to go!" Little Will pouts and kicks the back of the seat with his new, red, sneakers.

 Daddy Hannibal captures Will's eyes in the rearview mirror and little Will freezes; sometimes his daddy's eyes can look scary.

 "That...is...enough!" Hannibal says severely. "You know better than that!"

 Will slumps miserably in his booster seat and one tear trickles down his cheek. He's even too miserable to chew on Mr. Bear's ear and Hannibal can't help but smile at how adorably urchin- like his little one looks.

 "Sorry daddy," little Will whines. "But Alana is mean to me! I'm scared to go to her house!"

 Daddy Hannibal knows that Will has a legitimate reason to avoid little Miss Alana and he looks sympathetically at the miserable heap in the backseat.

 "I know baby boy. But I have spoken with Uncle Jack who has spoken with Alana. He promises that little Alana has agreed to be a good, sweet little hostess today."

 When little Will shoots him a grumpy look and opens his mouth to protest, Hannibal continues on quickly. "And if you're a good boy at Uncle Jack's home, tomorrow we'll go to the toy store and buy you that little bake set you've been wanting."

 Little Will sits up a bit straighter in his seat and considers the dangling bribe.

 " _Success!"_ Hannibal smiles to himself.

 But little Will isn't that easily bought.

 "With all the mixes?" He asks suspiciously. "Even the ones that make pizza and Mac n' cheese and pretzels?"

 Inwardly Hannibal shudders at the horror of it all, but outwardly he remains calm and cheerful.

 "That's right baby boy. If you go to little Alana's and stay with her all day like a big boy, daddy will let you pick out the oven you want and one of each type of mix they have," he promises generously.

 Little Will bounces in his seat overwrought with the joyful thought of cooking delectable treats for his daddy anytime he wants.

 " _This is even better than my cooking_!" little Will imagines his daddy saying after only one bite of Will's gooey mac n' cheese and the boy giggles happily to himself, chewing on Mr. Bear's ear with renewed gusto.

 Hannibal breathes a sigh of relief at Will's lightening mood but wonders if Will might safe- word out when he hears the change in their plans.

 "Sweetheart," he opens cautiously, looking at his beaming little one via the mirror.

 "Yes, daddy?" Little Will says sweetly, still blissfully lost in "Easy Bake Oven Land."

 "Daddy and Uncle Jack are going to be leaving you and little Alana with a very nice lady," Hannibal informs him and waits nervously to see how his boy receives the news.

 Little Will's mouth pops open releasing Mr. Bear's wet ear.

 "What lady!?" He demands hotly.

 "Her name is Margot and sometimes she's little Alana's mommy, just like Auntie Bedelia is sometimes your mommy," Hannibal explains.

 Will sits in stunned silence for a moment as Hannibal's car hums down the highway.

 "Remember how daddy and you talked about overcoming your fears about meeting new people?"Daddy Hannibal reminds little Will whose thumb has crept into this mouth.

 Little Will nods mutely and Hannibal's heart melts at his little one's sad, worried expression.

 "Baby boy...Margot loves little boys and girls, and she is so happy and excited to meet you!" Hannibal enthuses, comfortable in the knowledge that he is speaking the absolute truth.

 When Jack decided to accompany Hannibal to the day-long meeting he was attending  he had broached the idea of Margot taking over the little ones' care.

Hannibal had agreed provisionally then called Margot directly. They had discussed the proposed play date at length; Margot had been more than happy to host little Will on a day she was going to be with little Alana.

 " _That sounds lovely_ ," she'd agreed. " _From what I've heard from Jack he sounds like a sweet boy and I'm certain he and my little girl will have all sorts of fun together."_

 When Hannibal went on to tell her of little Will's previous run-ins with Alana, Margot had set Hannibal's mind at ease.

 " _Oh, my little girl can be a handful! But she's not a mean child. Don't worry, I'll keep my eye on those two and make certain 'Lana-pop' behaves,"_ Margot promised and Hannibal had agreed to the arrangement.

 "We're here!" Hannibal says pulling into Jack's driveway and parking the car. Little Will sits bolt upright looking scared.

 "Daddy!" He whines and Hannibal twists around in his seat to comfort his little one.

 "You'll be fine, baby boy. And if you don't want to play with Alana, just color or play with the trains you brought," Hannibal says, lovingly smoothing the hair off little Will's forehead.

 "Okay, daddy" Little Will sighs and Hannibal feels an uncharacteristic stab of uncertainty because his baby boy looks so downcast.

 Hannibal comes around to Will's door and helps him out of his booster seat. Little Will stands quietly, clutching Mr. Bear as Hannibal retrieves his doggy backpack, favorite snuggle blanket, and duffle bag filled with extra items he might need.

 Hannibal takes little Will's hand and they walk up the familiar walkway together and ring the bell.

 Moments later, the door swings open and Uncle Jack is there, beaming down at them.

 "Hey there sport!" He booms at little Will and grabs Hannibal's hand and shakes it. "Come in, come in. Alana and Margot are in the kitchen."

 Jack leads the way with Hannibal and Will following.

 Little Will's heart is hammering from nerves as they walk through the house and into Jack's large, sunny kitchen.

 Standing at the island is a tall, slender woman with long, wavy dark hair and beside her is little Alana, dressed in a cupcake shaped apron and matching chef hat. The girl is chattering excitedly while she stirs a bowl of batter then her eyes dart up to see who has just entered.

 Little Alana's eyes lock with Will's and for a second, craftily mock him as the adults greet one another.

 Little Will blinks nervously and swallows. Then Alana's face dissolves into a sunny smile and she giggles happily.

 "Hi Willy! Hi Uncle Hannibal!" she calls. "I'm making chocolate waffles!"

 The adults in the room all exchange smiles at the adorable sweetness of the girl and little Will frowns. " _Faker!"_ He thinks to himself and looks to see if his daddy is buying Alana's "nice girl act."

 Clearly he is, and little Will's lips form a pout when his daddy drops his hand and goes to give little Alana a hug.

 Little Alana plops her whisk in the bowl and practically leaps into Hannibal's arms, hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Hannibal smiles and gently puts the girl back down, then lowers his head to listen with absorbed interest as the girl brags about her cooking skills.

 "And they're chocolate, and they're going to have strawberries and chocolate sauce and they'll be Hello Kitty shaped!" She enthuses and Hannibal smiles, and nods, before complimenting her little chef outfit.

 Little Will rolls his eyes and sighs with exasperation.

 "Hello Will," a throaty, amused voice is saying and little Will starts to attention.

 The tall woman has come over to greet the little visitor and she's smilingly looking down at him.

 Up close, she looks like the witch from "Snow White" and little Will's mouth drops open. He peers around her to see where his daddy is; still busy listening to dumb Alana talking about her stupid waffles.

 Margot smiles and laughs. "I'm so happy you've come today," she says, her blue eyes dancing with merriment. "We're going to have such a good time together!" She promises and takes Will's sweaty little hand in her cool one.

 "Would you like to make a waffle?" She asks, pulling Will towards Alana who's still holding court to the rapt adults.

 Will mutely shakes his head and Margot nods understandingly.

 "Do you just want to watch for a while and then maybe make one later?" She asks and Will shakes his head so quickly his curls bob.

 Margot runs her hand soothingly over Will's head, which he doesn't like but is too shy to object to.

 "Alright Will!" Hannibal's voice says cheerily and little Will's head snaps up to see his daddy giving Alana a goodbye hug. "We'll be off now."

 In a sudden panic, little Will pulls his hand out of Margot's and runs over to bury his face in his daddy's chest.

 Daddy's strong arms hug him tightly which is nice, but then Will's sensitive ears pick-up something not so nice; little Alana's derisive snort.

 He pulls out of his daddy's embrace and shoots her a venomous look. Knowingly, little Alana pertly adjusts her cupcake hat and smiles sweetly.

 "It's okay Willy. Daddies always come back! Isn't that right Uncle Hannibal?" She coos disingenuously, batting her long eyelashes whose length and thickness rival Will's own.

 Hannibal rubs little Will's back and looks down into his boy's concerned face.

 "She's right sweetheart. Daddy will always come back for you. But now daddy and Uncle Jack have to go to work," he says beginning to walk towards the front door while little Will clings to him like a baby sloth.

 "Hannibal. We gotta be on the road," Jack remarks already at the door and jingling his keys impatiently.

 "Good bye Margot," Hannibal says shaking the woman's hand. "Good bye Alana!" He calls towards the kitchen where little Alana remains, too intent on her cooking to come to the door, but also to show Will how _she_ doesn't act like a _baby_ when her daddy leaves.

 "Bye Uncle Hannibal! Bye daddy! Have a good day at work!" She calls.

 Hannibal chuckles then becomes serious when he sees his boy's face. He leans down and gives Will a final hug. "You'll be alright! Daddy is so proud of his brave boy and I'll see you tonight," he whispers into Will's ear.

 Will swallows a sob and nods. He feels a delicate hand on his shoulder and looks around to see Margot standing beside him.

 "I'll take good care of him," she promises Hannibal.

 "Thank you. I know you will. Goodbye sweetheart," Hannibal says one last time and walks out the door.

 Will almost runs after him but doesn't." _You're a big boy, not a baby_ ," he reminds himself, his little chest heaving as he fights back tears.

 "Would you like to be by yourself for a little?" Margot asks, as she closes and locks the door. She watches sympathetically as the little boy struggles with his private fears.

 Little Will nods and allows Margot to take his hand and lead him through the kitchen and back into the family room. She places his backpack and snuggle blanket on the couch and little Will crawls up beside them.

 "There you go," she coos, helping him take his shoes off.

 Little Will pushes Mr. Bear under his chin and brings his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs.

 "Mommy!!!" Little Alana calls impatiently from the kitchen. "What do I do next!"

 "Just a minute 'Lana-pop' "Margot calls then smiles down at Will. "Would you like some juice? Or some crackers and cheese? I'll let you eat on the couch if you're extra careful."

 Little Will ponders the offer. "I think Mr. Bear is hungry," he admits shyly, peering up through the bear's ears and Margot smiles approvingly.

 "Is he? Well let's get him something to eat. Want to help me?" She asks.

 Will thinks about little Alana teasing him for his red eyes and emphatically shakes his head.

 "Alright, I'll be back," Margot promises and gives little Will's shoulder a gentle pat; he finds he doesn't mind being touched so much this time.

 "Okay," he agrees bashfully.

 "MOMMEEEEEEEE," little Alana bellows and Margot frowns and hurries back to the kitchen.

 Will grins when he hears Margot scolding little Alana in a quiet voice. He gives Mr. Bear a triumphant kiss.

 "Ha, ha, serves her right the meanie!" He gloats to his little friend.

Then little Will gets an idea.

  _An awful idea_!

  _ **Little Will gets a wonderful, awful idea!**_

  
He kicks his little heels up and down onto the couch and bounces gleefully.

 " 'Lana-pop' isn't going to like this!" He chortles and bounces Mr. Bear up and down on his lap. "What?" He asks, holding Mr. Bear up to his ear. "You wanna help me?"

 "Yes!" Mr. Bear answers in a squeaky voice sounding suspiciously like little Will's own.

 "Okay! Here's what we gotta do," little Will replies and whispers busily into Mr. Bear's ear.

 "She's going to be sorry she was so mean," he giggles vindictively to Mr. Bear. "This is going to be the best play date ever!"

 Mr. Bear nods his wise, furry head in agreement.


	2. Sissy

Will pads on stockinged feet towards the kitchen and pauses in its entranceway. His snuggle blanket hangs over one shoulder and he's busily sucking on his green pacifier; two sure fire things he knows that sets little Alana's teeth on edge.

 Will smiles wickedly.

 Margot is holding the waffle griddle over the flames of the gas stove while little Alana clamors for a turn.

 "Mommeeee! I can do it! Let me do it! "She demands, so intent on her wheedling that she doesn't even notice Will's approach.

 "No darling," Margot rebukes firmly, tension in her voice. "I've already told you 'no' and if you can't listen to mommy, we can't finish making these lovely waffles."

 Will can tell Alana is working her way into a tantrum when she catches sight of him and stops, mouth dropping open. Then a slow, impish grin lifts the corners of her lips and spreads across her pretty features.

 "Hi Will!" She chirps. "Mommy! Look! Will's here!"

 Margot turns and smiles at little Will. If she's surprised at the blanket and pacifier she doesn't show it.

 "Hello, sweetheart, have you changed your mind?" She asks and flips the griddle over.

 Will shakes his head and feels Alana's eyes roam over him.

 "Mommy? I think Will might need to be changed!" Alana's voice is sweet as syrup but her blue eyes shine coldly. "Uncle Hannibal always packs extra Pull-ups for him. Should I go get them?" She adds hopefully.

 Margot looks surprised and Will glares at Alana; she knows he wears Pull-ups infrequently, and then only at night.

 "Do you need a change sweetheart? We could go into the guest room so you could have some privacy?" Margot inquires diplomatically,  wondering why Hannibal hadn't informed her Will would require diapering.

 Alana's smile is so wide Will could count every one of her teeth; if he'd wanted to.

 Which he doesn't.

 Instead, he grits his own teeth, nearly biting through his pacifier and shakes his head. For his plan to work, he needs to get on Margot's good side, but that doesn't mean he wants her to think he's a baby.

 Margot looks puzzled. "Will, honey, can you talk to me and tell me what you need?" She asks and little Alana rolls her eyes huffing with exasperation.

 "Mommy! We gotta finish the waffles! You're gonna burn them!" She warns.

 Margot frowns at the sass, but pulls the top of the griddle up to check; the waffle is done.

 "Here we go! " She says and plops a perfect, chocolate waffle in the shape of Hello Kitty's head onto a waiting plate.

 The smell of warm chocolate fills the air and little Will's stomach audibly rumbles. Margot  looks apologetic.

 "Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry, you wanted a snack didn't you?" She apologizes and little Alana watches with disbelief as her mommy abandons her waffle to walk to the refrigerator.

 "Mommy!! " Alana protests. "My  waffle's getting cold and we still have to make the whip cream and cut the strawberries. We gotta do that now!"

 From around his pacifier, little Will smiles; Alana is making his job easier.

 Margot looks scoldingly at her little girl.

 "Will has been waiting patiently for his snack. I think you can wait just as patiently for your waffle," she answers as she pulls out the cheese and begins to slice it. "Now, can you go get me a plate and put three Ry-Krisps on? You like Ry-Krips, don't you sweetheart?" She consults Will who nods happily even though he's never tried them.

 Will watches as an internal struggle plays-out across little Alana's face. Her mommy notices her inactivity and looks around.

"Lana-pop? Get the plate and crackers please, the cheese is ready."

 Watching Alana's face closely as she angrily places some crackers on a plastic plate, Will goes over and leans against Margot side.

 Surprised, Margot lays a gentle hand across his shoulder.

 "What's the matter sweetheart, are you tired?" She asks.

 Will pulls his pacifier out.

 "No, Auntie Margot. But can I go and play in the playroom? I'll be really careful of 'lana's toys," he replies in as babyish a voice as he's capable of making.

 _"Bingo!_ " He smirks happily to himself when Margot's face softens at his puppy dog act.

 "Of course, go ahead," she smiles and takes the cracker-filled plate from Alana to add the cheese.

 "Hey!" Alana protests. "He can't eat in there; he'll get crumbs all over my stuff!"

"Alana! Will is our guest and I'm the mommy. I make the rules and I'm telling you that Will may eat in the playroom," she chides."Will, go on, and here's a juice box to take with you," she adds, handing Will the sort of little square boxes he's never allowed at home.

 Little Alana's resentment bubbles over into outrage.

 "That's the last juice box! Daddy forgot to buy more so that's the last one!" She yells.

 "ALANA!" Mommy Margot barks, and even little Will, to whom the reprimand isn't directed towards, feels a tingle of fear just from the expression on the woman's face.

 Alana looks scared but bravely squares her little shoulders. "Well it's the truth mommy!" She whines, trying another tactic.

 Margot pauses, as though she's reminding herself to count to ten then smiles down at little Will. "Don't mind Alana. Do you need help carrying anything?" She asks. Will shakes his head hard enough to work his curls and Margot's eyes crinkle.

 "Alright sweet boy," she says, pushing a hand through the soft waves. "I'll be in here if you need anything."

 Will nods happily and shoots a look at Alana as he passes. She glares at him as if to say, "This isn't over,"  but Will isn't afraid any longer; time to heap coals on his enemy's head.

 "Thanks for letting me have your juice box 'lana," he lisps sweetly.

 Alana's face freezes as realization dawns; " _Will is playing me out!_ " Horrified she looks at her mommy who is watching Will like he's the sweetest thing she's ever seen.

 " _That...little...sneak!_ " Alana thinks furiously.

Alana stands torn between greed and revenge. Greed wins out.

 "It's fine! Just don't touch my stuff!" She huffs at Will, rolling her eyes and flouncing away. "The waffles mommy! The waffles!" She reminds her mommy who reluctantly tears her eyes away from little Will.

 "Yes, yes. Go get the box of strawberries and whipping cream out of the frig," Margot orders and smiles at Will as he walks away.

 Little Will follows the hallway, past the dining room, Jack's office and into a guest room which has been converted into a child's playroom.

 Little Will steps reverently through the door like he's stepping into a place of worship. He carefully deposits his plate, blanket, and juice box onto Alana's pink table and gazes around him.

Will has never been allowed to set foot in this magical room without Alana's watchful presence and he's enchanted with his newfound freedom. Everywhere his admiring glance lands is nothing but soft pastels and fluffy surfaces.

Jack's berber carpet has been covered by thick yet dainty area rugs that just beg to be napped upon. In one corner, a reading nook has been set up, complete with shaggy beanbag, well-stock bookshelf, and a dangling chandelier; all nestled beneath a diaphanous, gauze canopy.

 " _Like a fairy's house_ ," little Will rhapsodizes and imagines sinking into the beanbag's soft plushness and reading until sleep overcomes him. He sighs happily and continues his perusal of the room. There are new things here he has never seen before and things he's never been allowed to touch. Will walks over to the wooden kitchen set and runs his hands lovingly over the surfaces. He sinks to his knees and pulls open the little pink refrigerator smiling with delight at all the toy food inside. He moves on to the matching stove in whose oven a wooden cake is 'baking' nicely. The cabinets hold real pottery dishes and wee little pink and green Depression glass tumblers.

 Will is pondering how fun it would be to host a party for his daddy in this room when he suddenly realizes he's been sidetracked from his master plan.

 _"How could I forget?_ " He panics, jumping to his feet and scanning the room for his ultimate prize.

 Then he spots her.

 " _There she is_ ," Will crows to himself as he catches sight of Alana's most guarded if not favorite toy; "Sissy" a 'Baby Alive' doll.

 Will walks over to the far side of the room with fanatical absorption. He feels drawn to the 'nursery' portion of Alana's playroom but this sacred ground has been off-limits; until now.

Little Will looks at Sissy with ravenous eyes. He craves a doll, just like this one; a doll he can feed with packets of food, who he can give a bottle, who pees and poops and need its diaper changed. But  daddy Hannibal has always adamantly refused to buy him one.

 " _No, Will. Those dolls are silly and wasteful_ ," his daddy has objected whenever his little one begged  for a "Baby Alive" of his own. And though little Will would sulk every time, his daddy's mind was never changed.

 Sissy is slumped awkwardly in a doll-sized highchair, alone and abandoned, still wearing the remains of her last meal.

 With veneration, Will frees the doll from her chair-prison and cradles her in his arms. She feels deliciously soft and smells like cherries.

 "Poor baby," he croons, rocking her as he carries her to the little changing table. "Your mommy left you alone and crying; didn't she?" He asks, gently laying Sissy onto its padded surface. Will knows without a shadow of a doubt that Alana's freak-out when she discovers what he's doing will be epic, and he wriggles a little from nerves and excitement.

 His eyes soften as he looks at the doll; Sissy gazes trustingly up at him. "Here we go, just gonna get these off," he comforts as he pulls the tabs off the diaper. The doll has wet and pooped herself and Will smiles with satisfaction.

 "Gonna get you all clean," he promises, and looks around for a box of wipes; there are none.

 "Your mommy doesn't take good care of you little one," he remarks sadly. "But don't worry, daddy's here now and I'll be right back," he assures her pushing a toy pacifier in her mouth and securing the table straps around her middle. Then he hurries out of the room to find wipes.

 Will searches the hallway bathroom, but finds nothing but toilet paper and washcloths so he grabs both, wetting the cloth a little in the sink before he leaves. Out in the hallway, he pauses to listen to the voices chattering in the kitchen. " _Good, they're still busy_ ," he thinks and skips back into the playroom.

 "Daddy's back!" He greets Sissy," Daddy's always come back," he croons as he cleans the doll's bottom and puts on a clean diaper. Then Will roots around in the changing table for a change of clothes. "Do you like these jammies? Aren't they cute?" Little Will says and attempts to redress the doll. He has a little trouble with the snaps and they end up all crooked.

 "That okay," Will says, and carries the doll over to his own blanket hanging off the play table. "Daddy will wrap you up nice and warm. What's wrong baby? Are you hungry?" Little Will wraps the doll in a messy bundle then proceeds to dig through the shelves and baskets of toys until he finds an unopened packet of food mix.

"Pears," he reads." Do you like pears, baby? As a special treat I can feed you on the beanbag while we look at a book," Will promises, intent on experiencing all the wonders the room has to offer while he still has the chance.

Will walks to the beanbag and pulls one side of the canopy back. He places Sissy in the exact center of the beanbag. "Stay there while I go get your f..." Will begins.

 " **WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!"** A voice, like fingernails scrapping down a chalkboard shatters the calm of the playroom.

 Startled, Will picks up the baby doll and clutches her protectively to his chest. " _Showtime!"_ He thinks as a spurt of fear races through his tummy.

 Little Alana stands frozen in the doorway staring at Will with shocked outrage.

 Little Will stares at her for a long moment then does the unthinkable.

 He laughs in her face.

 Shrieking, little Alana flies into the room and launches herself straight at Will.

 Hanging on to Sissy for dear life, Will flings himself onto the beanbag and curls in on himself. Alana pounces on him like a baby ninja and pulls frantically at his arms to reach her doll.

 Hindsight is always 20/20 but little Will is quickly realizing that his plan to 'innocently' trigger a meltdown in Alana is working just a tad too well.

 Alana's small fists pound his back; she's not exactly hurting him, but it isn't pleasant either. Then she changes her tactic and digs her strong little fingers into his curls and pulls backwards with all her might.

 That does hurt, and Will's head strains upwards as tears well in his eyes. " **OWWWWW!"** He yells but refuses to loosen his death grip on the doll in order to help himself.

 Over the noise of their fight, neither Will nor Alana hears the sound of swift footsteps down the hallway and across the soft carpet. Then Alana's hands are wrenched away from Will's head taking a goodly amount of hair along with them and Alana's body is pulled off him.

 Will dares to look up.

 Alana is being held in Margot's tight grip as the little girl twists and jerks to break free.

 "No mommeee! Let me go! He stole Sissy!" Alana screams and kicks-out, nearly hitting Will's head.

 " **THWAP!!"** The sound of mommy Margot's hand  smacking  Alana's bottom makes little Will cringe.

 Alana gasps. Then her mouth droops and she bursts into tears.

 "You're....not...supposed...to...hit !" Alana wails, her little body ridged with pain, and embarrassment, and righteous indignation.

 Will squeezes Sissy, his blue eyes wide from shock.

 This is not how revenge was supposed to feel like.

 This is not how he imagined his triumph would play out.

 Margot releases Alana's arm, looking uncertain and ashamed.

 Will peers from Margot and back to Alana. He feels sick with remorse. Alana slumps to the floor, crying like her heart is broken and little Will's eyes fill with sympathetic tears.

 "Will, could you please go out to the family room?" Margot's voice is husky with emotion.

 Will nods and scrambles to his feet leaving the doll on the beanbag, but he can't go without saying something.

"Don't cry 'lana," he whispers imploringly and picks Sissy up. He squats down next to his former enemy and silently holds the doll out to her. Alana raises her head, her long, dark hair tangled and messy, frames her hot face ,pink and wet with tears.

 Margot's brow knots, as she watches, but says nothing. She's been surprised at the sneaky and nasty dynamics she's witnessed today and wonders why neither participant has chosen to safe-word out.

 Little Alana's breathing is quick and rasping as she peers through her hair at the doll. Then she looks up into Will's face and slowly sits up. Alana reaches out one trembling hand and touches Sissy's foot.

 "She's in pajamas," she whispers and hiccups.

 Little Will tenses, preparing for another fight.

 But little Alana appears to all out of fight. She looks sadly up at Margot, wordlessly beseeching her mommy's forgiveness.

 "Oh baby girl," Margot sighs and kneels down to gather her little girl into her arms.

 Safe in her mommy's arms, little Alana begins to calm down; wrapping her arms around Margot's waist and rubbing her wet cheeks against her apron.

 "Sorry Will," Alana whispers. Margot smiles approvingly, and kisses the top of her little girl's dark head.

 Will lets out the breath he's been holding.

 "That's okay," he says gruffly. He holds out the doll. "Don't you want Sissy back?"

 Little Alana looks up at Margot who appears to understand what her little one has in mind.

 Margot smiles and nods.

 Alana takes a large, shuddering breath and looks at Will through wet eyelashes.

 "You can have her," Alana says. "You always liked her more than I did," she admits.

 Will can't believe his ears. He looks into Margot's face for reassurance.

 Margot nods encouragingly and Will looks back to Alana, just to be sure.

 Alana looks ashamed. "I only played with her when you were around cuz I knew you liked her so much... and cuz I knew your daddy wouldn't let you get one," she admits shamefacedly.

 Margot shakes her head at her naughty girl's admission.

 Will nods mutely; he's suspected as much for a long time and hugs Sissy against his chest, overcome by his good fortune. "Thank you 'lana," he says gratefully. "I'll take really good care of her."

 Little Alana's eyes brighten as she begins to feel like her own pert, and saucy self again. "I don't really play with dolls, " she admits breezily and catapults herself out of Margot's lap. Alana runs to the 'nursery' and begins to pull-out items for Will to take home with him.

"Darling," Margot calls patiently as she rises to her feet. Little Alana looks around. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

 Alana pauses in her plundering of the changing table and looks puzzled. "What mommy?" She asks.

 "The waffles," Margot smiles and looks down at Will.

 "Do you think you and Sissy are ready for some now?" She asks.

 Little Will beams with happiness: Alana's confession, getting Sissy, and now chocolate waffles, they all serve to make the boy relieved and grateful. "Uh huh!" He replies and grabs Margot's outstretched hand.

 Little Alana is already pounding down the hallway towards the kitchen and is waiting by the island when Will and Margot arrive. 

"They're kinda cold now, but I don't care! Do you care?" Alana asks Will who is looking hungrily at two plates covered with saucer-sized chocolate waffles that looks just like Hello Kitty. "And we can have chocolate sauce, and strawberries, and whipped cream!" Alana enthuses.

 "Yummy!" Little Will shouts then turns to race to the bathroom for hand washing.

"Hey! No fair!" Alana yells and tears after him.

 Margot smiles and sets the table; somehow, someway, the friendship between these two is falling slowly, and delicately into place.

\-----------------

 When Hannibal and Jack return that night, it is to an abnormally quiet house.

 They walk through to the family room and find Margot sipping a glass of wine.

 "How was it?" She asks.

 "Waste of time," Jack grumps and pours himself a double Scotch.

 "Interesting, but not earth shattering," Hannibal admits. "Where are the little ones?"

 "In the playroom reading."

 Hannibal leaves Margot chatting with Jack and goes to find his boy.

 Little Will and Alana are curled up together on the beanbag. Alana is reading Will The Tale of Jeremy Fisher as he sucks dreamily on his pacifier and twirls a finger through his hair.

Hannibal is surprised at that; Will tends to be bashful about using his pacifier, especially around Alana.

 When Will notices Hannibal he leaps to his feet and his pacifier pops out of his mouth. "Daddeeeee!" He squeals and hops up and into Hannibal's arms.

 "Hello sweetheart! And who is this?" He asks noticing the doll clutched to Will's side.

 "This is Sissy! She's mine now!" Little Will declares a bit fearful of his daddy's reaction.

 Little Alana steps in.

 "Please let him have Sissy, Uncle Hannibal!" She pleads. "I just don't have time for babies these days so Will said he would become her daddy!"

 Hannibal knows pure, unadulterated manipulation when he sees it and looks sternly at his little boy. But Will is standing so still, silently pleading with his big, blue eyes that Hannibal's heart melts and he smiles back at Alana. "Alright, little miss!" He acquiesces. "William is allowed to keep the doll."

 Little Alana and Will exchange happy looks.

 "You know, Uncle Hannibal," Alana says impudently. "Sissy is Will's baby, so that means you're her... GRANDPA!" She crows, breaking into delicious giggles at the look on Hannibal's face.

 "Grandpa- Daddy," Will giggles, "I think that's what I should call you from now on!"

 " Give your new granddaughter a kiss!" Alana orders saucily.

 Hannibal throws his hands in the air and shrugs good naturedly. He leans down and gives the repellent, chemical-smelling monstrosity a light peck on her rubber cheek. "Welcome to the family my dear. I hope you will be very happy with us!"

 Will stiffens as all at once he remembers something. "My Easy Bake Oven!" He  cackles excitedly. "I get to have my Easy Bake Oven tomorrow! I'm going to cook lots and lots of yummy stuff just for you daddy!" He promises and Hannibal suppresses a groan.

 " _For my sins_ ," Hannibal thinks to himself and follows the excited boy and girl out of the room.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Will's awful idea courtesy of "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas"


End file.
